


fixed up to the nines

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "I was….deeplyunprepared for the way that woman wears a suit.”





	fixed up to the nines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was to write a dialogue-only drabble, and I wanted to get back to my favorite wlw. Title from the Justin Timberlake song "Suit and Tie."

“Well where the hell is she?”

“Calm down, I’ll go find her.”

* * *

“Nat, they’re looking for…”

“Steve. Hi.”

“You’re... practicing deep breathing while hiding behind the bar?”

“...yes.”

“What the fuck, Nat.”

“Listen. Steven. Have you _seen_ Maria tonight?”

“Maria Hill? No, not yet. I didn’t know she was coming.”

“Neither did I. Which means I was…. _deeply_ unprepared for the way that woman wears a suit.”

“Really? That's what-”

“See it for yourself, Captain.”

“Alright. I’ll cover for you.”

* * *

“You good?”

“Yeah. Did you see her?”

“Uh. You were not kidding.”

“Rogers, I never kid.”

“I understand that now.”


End file.
